


【蝙绿】无法退回的礼物

by godsown



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsown/pseuds/godsown
Summary: Bruce去海滨城锻炼社交能力，却和Hal在酒吧里比起了飞镖。谁会赢还不一定呢。弃权：每一次我都为宣布不拥有他们而痛哭。官方已经表达的很明显，他们只是需要一个机会搞起来。





	【蝙绿】无法退回的礼物

（上）

他起初并没有想过这件事情。

披着Bruce Wayne皮时的猎艳人生和愉快经历，根本不会包括怒气冲冲地在酒吧和Hal Jordan大打出手。  
他带着友情建设的社交意图而来，却显然对和女性调情更加轻车熟路，并且兴致大发时完全无视身边的男人越发难看的脸色。

这导致Hal不怎么客气地攀上了自己的肩膀以示警告，紧跟着蝙蝠的格斗本能就占了上风，两人扭打成一团。Hal还算有点技巧，自己没占到什么便宜。但绿灯侠丝毫不计后果，在擒拿手法下顺势转了个圈，接下来就孤注一掷地用同归于尽的力气，拿着头骨磕上自己的鼻子和脑门。蝙蝠侠眼睛里顿时冒出了无数星星，只好吃痛地放开了对方。

在一阵生理泪水和耳边轰鸣里，他听到Hal Jordan委屈地大叫他是个神经病，仅是拍了拍肩膀就被赏了个过肩摔。今天这个架一定要打！

“再来一轮？”Hal不甘地活动了下自己，做出一个扔手套的姿势，看起来马上就要风度全失地掐上去。即使刚才的撞击也让他失去了平衡感。

“换个方式如何？”Bruce被Hal的顽强头颅撞的有点心有余悸。他决定不再肉搏相见。毕竟是在海滨城，而且刚刚抢了妹子注意力的也是自己。  
阿福建议他多跟联盟里不熟悉的朋友走动，而Brucie携带着自己唯一的社交本能来到这里交朋友，却卷走了某人正在讨好的姑娘——简直是团队建设的经典毒药。

Hal双臂交叉，胡乱地扯着规则，“外乡人，你准备跟我谈谈地盘规则吗。在我们这里打架可不是想停就停。你想怎么玩？”

“哦，飞行员先生，我想玩的可多了，”Bruce微微一笑，“但是这次由你来决定。利用酒吧的环境，搞场友好的小型竞赛怎么样。”

“不许在这里玩斗殴。”酒吧老板威胁地扬了扬拳头，“也不许搞竞赛，我一点好处都捞不到，每次都是我给你们这群酒鬼收拾烂摊子。”

“比利，别那么严肃，”Hal向老板挥了挥手“我来请大家喝酒。如果砸烂什么东西接下来一个星期我帮你做免费酒保，保证顾客黑洞都拉不走。”

Hal环顾四周，试图猎取合适场地和项目，露出一个笑容。他指了指背后的飞镖盘：“Pretty Boy，就比赛扔那个，怎么样？”

Bruce刚见证了Hal驾轻就熟地化解阻力，接着就目睹了他用飞镖把自己拉入了又一场尴尬。绿灯侠的志在必得使Bruce几乎要忏悔，他不该占一个一无所知人类的便宜。

大概是和什么人做朋友太久会产生误解。比如，超人躲过几块迎面来的陨石就觉得自己闪避点数飙升。而和奥利关系太近则让Hal同样误觉，凡是浑身绿色的人，都能有无懈可击的准头。本来无伤大雅，可糟心事来了，对友情的盲目信心甚至使他决定和一个夜夜甩蝙蝠镖的人比赛谁扔的更准。

“怎么，怕了吗？”Hal挑衅地说，吹嘘起好友来一点都不含糊，“我可是跟着全球最厉害的弓箭手学的瞄准。”

“怕你后悔。”Bruce解开了大衣，放出来条件，“如果你赢了，今晚酒吧的所有账单我来买，我会答应你一个要求。如果我赢了，酒钱依旧我付，当作场地借用费。同时你要送给我一个我无法退还的礼物。”

酒吧里顿时活跃起来，几个空军哥们在后面起着哄，“Highball上吧，哥们几个帮你把这小子喝破产！”

Bruce的表情就像被什么娱乐到了。

果然不仅是绿灯长久外派任务粗了神经，空军营里也对花边新闻的爱好不高。哥谭王子的名头一但出了城，就变成了无人理会的路边野花。

Hal接受了。他对赌注毫不在乎，只是想让这位看起来金贵又无聊的人得点教训。  
酒吧里为免费的酒而欢呼，人群主动清理场地。

曾对Hal全神贯注的女性向Bruce飞了个好运吻。Hal看起来为这场竞赛全神贯注，根本没有留意那位女士的举动。

两位英俊的青年为自己在酒吧里大打出手，最后不得不用飞镖定输赢，简直像是浪漫的骑士文学会出产的少女小说——虽然自己并不在标的里，但同伴眼里的嫉妒，足以让她昂首挺胸地猫步回围观人群。

“我们就按最简单的规则玩，谁更接近红心谁就获胜。三局下来综合计算。”Hal带着勉励新手的微笑向Bruce宣告自己会手下留情。

Bruce扬起了眉毛，哦天哪，他和他无休无止的自信和凄惨的好胜心。

飞镖投掷大概是酒吧最为历史久远的游戏。这间酒吧的飞镖盘是最老式的镖盘，看起来无人问津很久，连悬挂的细绳都有磨损的迹象，仿佛一阵风就能吹断。

它仅有色块分区，并没有电子计分仪器，也就是说Bruce只要扔的更靠近靶心，就可以让Hal没有那么难堪地输了。

每个人手里都抱着一杯酒，等待两人比赛开始。

“开个赌局吗？”老板叼着烟，含糊不清地倡议着，立刻被两位当事人拒绝了。

“所以，谁先来？”Hal摆弄着自己的三根飞镖，试图感受它的自重以便测算偏转数据，看起来挺像那么回事。

“你是主场。主场优先。”

Hal装作笨拙地比划了一下飞镖，甚至还像模像样地抱怨了一句手感。然而物件脱手后，第一发正中红心，略微偏了点。空军阵营爆发出一阵欢呼，Hal用不足挂齿的表情摆摆手示意停下，甚至想要欢饮一杯。

Bruce站在起始线，瞄算了一下距离，第一只镖轻松地扎入了Hal飞镖的上方。在圆盘下，的确要离靶心更远。

“认输吧，外地人！”有人发出了嘘声。  
“这不太公平，鉴于我接受过专业人士的指导而他没有。”Hal好心地向后撤退了三米，几位女士对Hal的举动指指点点表示赞赏。

后退了三米的Hal第二支镖插在Bruce第一次射入的位置附近，看起来还不赖。

Bruce默默地后退到了Hal的位置，向Hal友善地一瞥，甚至没有全神贯注地瞄准，第二支镖沒入了第一次Hal投掷的位置。人群的欢呼对象从Hal转向了Bruce。

现在他们平局了。

在第三轮开始前，Hal和Bruce为之争风吃醋的女性站出来表达了不满。  
“嗨，只扔飞镖好无聊，最后一局，我们加重赌注吧。谁赢了，就从我们这几个朋友里选出一个最美的热吻三分钟好吗。”这位黑发美人真的很会把注意力重新引到己方。

Hal眨了眨眼，周围一群美女正期待地看着他，飞行员欣然同意。旁边的空军同伴发出羡慕的声音 。

Bruce关注着Hal的期待表情，低头想了想便承诺：“我没意见。”

Hal看起来求胜心混合着挑战欲，最后一掷又向后退了三米。之前投掷出来的物件悉数挂在镖盘上，摇摇晃晃地等待着最后两支小伙伴加入进来。  
说来也奇怪，酒吧本身应是个人和小团体社交的场合，然而一但发生群体事件，人群的群居性就会觉醒，界限被打破。不甚相似的人会由于同种事件聚集在一起。周围安静了下来，人们甚至不再从杯中啜饮，专注于两人最后一局。

这的确超过了他的常规射程的准头距离，他的确没什么把握，但是这才是酒吧的正确玩法不是吗。喝废的一塌糊涂，捞上美女调情，和某人大打出手，最后醉醺醺地反转取胜——在醉意中战胜自己，这才是全部含义。他在赌桌上的运气就很好，飞镖盘也差不到哪里去的。

他摆定了姿势，沉着地吸了口气。

加油Hal！不知道谁喊了一句。Hal烦躁地走了神，他甚至还不知道和自己针锋相对一晚上的人叫什么。  
最后一支投掷出去，稳稳地没入红心正中央。

“Yes!”惊讶的喜悦也是真实的。同来的伙伴兴奋地几乎要掀了桌。

常理而言，不可能比正中红心更近，除非对方可以用飞镖劈开自己插入的那支。看起来胜利在望，几个姑娘已经忸怩地推选亲吻人选了。

“别太有压力，”Hal经过Bruce时说，“输了我也可以请你喝一杯。”

Bruce全程观望Hal的表情变化。却更在身处兴奋人群里体会到，来这里是个错误决定。

是，是他建议两人比赛。但他没办法真的去享受这个。为某场竞争欢呼，在某次比赛里感到真心的求胜欲强烈，为某张美丽的脸做出错误的决定——这一切都离他过远。他体会不到这种事的意义，也不能放松地投身于日常的大笑却不去对原因追根究底。

但这个神奇的人物明白。Hal Jordan始终是他最为感兴趣的人——如此的不可控和出乎意料。他几乎能肯定对方的生命中，甚至仅是住宅里就存在着一大把麻烦和琐常的俗事。然而那好像根本不会困扰他，他根本什么都不在乎，继续开着玩笑，晾着胆，喝着酒，意志坚决，将自己推至边缘，夺取一个个微不足道的胜利，就像他会力挽狂澜地拯救一个星球一般简单和肯定。

他仅和Jordan对视了那么一小会，就决定为了让他享受胜利，自己将会放水。胜负对他而言无关紧要，他希望现在就能退出，放着Hal Jordan获胜，去过无忧无虑，毫不在乎的日子——总有人该去过这样的日子，如果他做不到，至少别人可以。

“该死。”Hal Jordan经受住了史上最艰难和最扫兴的对视，他难以置信地咒骂出声，不敢相信刚才这位给了他一个在蝙蝠侠那里也没得到过的言说不得的眼神。

那么一瞬间，他和这位突然阴沉下来的阔佬心意相通了——这个人将不再好好玩这个游戏的直觉涌了上来。那种这一切都不够重要的表情败坏了Hal的竞争欲。竞争本身就是为了乐趣，如果对方不能享受其中，还有什么意义。

“别！”就在Hal制止的瞬间，Bruce扔出飞镖。

久经风霜和岁月蹉跎的细绳，终于在巨大的压力和眼光关注下崩溃了，它绝望地一跃，把自己支撑了多年的老伙计甩在了地上。飞镖盘爽快地从墙壁上滑下。

Bruce的飞镖视若无睹地飞速驶向终点。它径直地向着墙壁飞去，被顽固地反弹回来，坠到了地上。

“天呐，”Bruce带着演出来的惊讶，“瞧我笨拙的手法。你赢了。”  
酒吧里一片寂静。这个结局谁也没有想到。

“我赢了。”Hal Jordan做梦一样重复。

老板晦气地叹了口气：“这还是我爸爸挂在那里的，你们这群小兔崽子。”

一位好心人把这件宝贵的家族继承物品小心地捡了起来，重新挂在了墙上。

“获胜时间Hal！”旁边有人提醒。

Hal看着对方结账的孤单身影却有点不在状态。  
他总有一个毛病，看不得别人愁眉苦脸，一看见这号人物，如果躲不开，就一定要凑上前去询问他能做点什么。意图帮人的念头一旦出现就很难根除。Hal遗憾地看着在旁边等待亲吻的美女，叹了口气，拉住了结完账想离开的哥谭人。

“哦别慌着走。我可以提一个要求是吗。这个要求是，你将接受我获胜的奖品，并允许我送你一个‘无法退还的礼物’，作为海滨城夜游的奖励。总不能让蝙蝠侠听到我们欺负一个哥谭人吧。”Hal总算听出对方的口音来自哪里，祭出哥谭至宝来扑灭同伴的反对。

毕竟，蝙蝠侠应该是个全球级别的恐怖名词？

事情反转太快。在Hal的要求下，需要领取战利品的人变成了Bruce。

“定义一下‘无法退还的礼物。’”Hal罔顾了周围人群的抱怨，打定主意要让对方也享受一顿乐趣，“来带走你的战利品吧。”

Bruce略微吃惊地估量了对方的决心，倒接受的毫无障碍：“吻留到最后。我先拿礼物。无法退还的礼物意思是，我不能转送出去，也不能真的拿走。除了得到的瞬间，甚至都不能真正的拥有它。”

Hal Jordan看起来被这番话完全地弄糊涂了，他挑了挑眉毛：“你是准备让我也给你一个热辣的吻吗。”

围观人群爆发出一阵幸灾乐祸的大笑，空军几个老爷们硬汉的笑容已经僵在了脸上。倒是几位姑娘发出了惊喜的尖叫，疯狂地拍着旁边的人，快看，今晚最性感的一幕要来了。投飞镖？太蠢了，充满了荷尔蒙的互相压制，我们更希望看两位帅哥相亲相爱啊。

“不。当然不是。”Bruce非常认真地说，“我在说，你，要给我跳一支大腿舞。”

掷地有声。

Hal兴高采烈地跟上了对方的话却一时间有点受伤，他简直不敢相信自己居然为了这样一个居心叵测的邪恶人物心软！

此刻自己脸上的表情是必定是无价的：混合着灾难，震惊，后悔和难以置信，最后定格在自食其果，慷慨赴死和大义凌然上。

因为他是绿灯侠，他……他无所畏惧。

他思考片刻走向吧台，端起两杯波本从容地灌了下去。紧接着气势汹汹地把这位好整以暇的公子哥推入了椅子。

Hal撩乱了自己的头发，坐在对方腿上。

他主动解开了Brucie西服的几粒扣子，拉了拉领带凑近说 :“那好吧，甜心，今夜奉陪到底。”

“可以。”Bruce舒服地调整了姿势，“我有个问题。你不需要换一身衣服吗？”

“先告诉我你的名字。”Hal凑近了对方的耳朵，生疏地蹭了蹭大腿。

“布鲁斯•韦恩。”

“好的，”Hal柔情蜜意地说，“听好了，见鬼的布鲁斯•韦恩。做白日梦去吧，我死都不会去换衣服的！”

（下）  
“大腿不会主动去跳舞Hal，自己动！”一定是看热闹的一群损友，他发誓，跳完这个就去把冒出来这句话的人掀翻在地。

“介于你看起来蛮假正经的，我们将定下几个规则避免玩的太过。嗯，不用拘谨，你可以碰我。毕竟这是传统的一部分。”Hal思考着该从哪里开始，揉着脸试图让自己清醒一些，“或者不，你看起来不像是喜欢肢体接触的人。我们才刚刚进入熟人阶段呢。”

Bruce望着近在咫尺的人一脸矛盾，轻松地说：“别忧心那个。”

“还有，”Hal说，“为了你的体验着想，你可以叫我别的什么。Harriet,你的暗恋你的旧情或者任何你想要的名字。预防事情变得太糟，你可以留有其他幻想。”

Bruce看起来表情凝固了一秒。他快速眨了眨眼睛：“好。”

Hal Jordan自诩有个怡人可爱的屁股，现在它的唯一功用大概只有努力地蹭着Wayne，希望对方会受不了自己抖臀时的笨拙，马上叫停。

“最后一句闲聊，韦恩先生，”Hal后悔居然担心过欺负哥谭人会被它的守护者找麻烦，太离谱了，“我会保证让蝙蝠侠知道，狡猾的哥谭人跑海滨城扩展业务，却来泡酒吧欺负本地人。”

Wayne在座椅上笑得如此厉害：“Jordan上尉，坦白地说，蝙蝠侠可管不着我。如果他对我有用，哥谭Bucie的头条大概能减少一半。”

“他对你的头条感到烦心吗？”

“喔，他对所有的好事感到烦心。”

“停下，别再说那只蝙蝠的坏话了。”Hal皱了皱眉制止了Bruce，“让我想想怎么跳。在你喋喋不休的叨念Mr. Spooky时我可一点也兴奋不起来。”

不光是叨念联盟顾问那张足以吓哭成年人的脸，就是旁边一堆兴奋至极地围观人群都足以让Hal从无论什么状态里回缩回去。

“我们真该得到一个私人房间的，甜心，”Hal活动了一下肩部，打定主意可以开始了，“毕竟这该是你的私人景色。”

Bruce刚想接口自己的确不爱和人分享这种场景，就被对方放在嘴边的手指噤了声。很老套，但是Bruce的确住了嘴。

Hal看起来非常非常紧张。但他依旧这么做了。

他站在距离自己两米的地方背对着Bruce，回头指了指Bruce，勾了勾食指，索要着注意力。  
目标明确。  
Bruce挂上了一副享受的笑，示意讯息收到。

Hal专心于使自己的背影看起来更加性感，解开了宽大的夹克，用手指勾着，送着它，挂在了Bruce的椅背上。Bruce整个人都由于被靠近而警觉起来，Hal的手指松开了衣物后便攀上他的背，俯下头在耳边轻微地蹭着，手从后背灵活地移到了锁骨。

“Whooah!”旁边的人不由自主地为这个预热欢呼。

Hal侧头看着Bruce的反应。他并不讨厌。  
他的指尖游走，在正坐的人胸前轻轻画了一道，这个动作使对方下意识地微偏了偏头。Hal正打算大力舞动，从后方炫耀腿部，却措不及防地撞进了一双蓝色的眼睛。

哦这下有点糟。

Hal有点烦恼。大腿舞，本身观赏效果就包括一个隐形的舞伴，只他一个人扭的性感可能还不算丢人，如果对方随他的动作有所反应，没错，视觉效果自然加倍，然而——  
Hal从椅背处移向侧前方，果然他的眼睛胶水般地跟了上来。他试着将手臂抱住后脑闭上眼，甩动着臀部，就像某些出格的舞蹈演员，引起来一阵口哨声，群众们很吃这一套。

可什么东西不太对。Wayne的盯视的确专神，Hal却被看的有些发毛。因为那个坐下的人正带着笑意，精明透顶地分析着他，看起来几乎测算的出下一步Hal做得到什么。

他一成不变地微笑着，看着Hal缓慢地摇动着臀部，抚摸上自己的手臂和腹部好似一艘沉沦于欲望风暴侵蚀的船只。即使他依旧盯着他——  
不够吃惊。  
不够被打动。  
一切尽在掌握中的笑。

他冷静又毫不享受地坐在那里，用微笑使脸上的戒备看起来不那么充满敌意。  
他的全身充满了客观而冷冰的数据，好似再炙热的烈火也考验不动这团冰冷。他对一切转折都觉得顺理成章，好似眼前一切随时可以终结，而他能直起身来毫无眷恋地走掉，丝毫记不住刚才自己看到了什么。谁做了什么无关紧要。

Hal Jordan被那个毫无针对的笑容灭掉了炫耀和勾引的全部火焰。他看过无数兴致高昂的大腿舞，从艳俗的勾火到真正的性之所至，运动姿势的模仿，和身姿挑逗仅是一级阶段。而近至可触，勾起欲望后的半予半退，生理被逼至极况，却使欲火干烧，添柴却不解救——那才是精髓。

绝不是对方这样精准地操控，冷静地等待发生，做出所有预判，宣布不出所料。他遇上了有生以来最无可动摇的怀疑主义者。

“投入点灵魂进去，Hal！”某位看热闹的人烦恼地喊到。  
Hal停了下来，俯下身来查看一脸尽在掌握的人。而这个姿势看起来就像Hal即将献给Bruce一个神魂颠倒的吻。

平心而论，他不难看。即使以Hal的标准来看，即使酒吧昏暗和闪动的灯光里足以美化所有人，让醉醺醺的人对陌生人感到莫名的悸动。真正让Hal介意的是他的眼睛传达出的讯息，如同同时表达出十种含义般复杂，而Hal良好的判断力在他面前死了机。他的五官非常地美丽，看起来像精心吹过发型后跑到酒吧里找乐子的封面人物。Hal对自己承认，挑逗和调情对他应该是司空见惯，没有任何一个自己想的出的小花招是他未见过的。

那个观众说得对。他不该是笨拙舞步的模仿者。

每一个拥有火辣躯体的人在生理区域蹭试都能勾得起任何人的欲望。大腿舞代表的性只是释放本能,但那只是不会标注名字的本能之火。他不需要本能，每个人都能躺在他的身上甩动着身体，而不知怎么的，这个事实有点伤人。

现在他知道了他的名字，赌注部分要求他要去讨好他，而自尊告诉自己，扳回一局的方式只有让Bruce Wayne失控。  
他需要成为自己。  
他需要让Bruce Wayne记住Hal Jordan勾起的火焰。

他需要让成为Hal Jordan变为世界上最性感的事情。而这简直太简单了。

他快速地解开自己衬衫两只扣子，凑上去温柔地舔了舔对方耳垂，对上了那个复杂难解的眼睛：“对不起甜心，我反悔了。今晚你没有Harriet，没有任何人。只能有Hal Jordan。”

他没有去看Wayne的反应，就闭上了眼睛。灯光淡出了视线，声色褪去，人群好似在永恒一秒钟相对地静止了。他举起平日会戴着灯戒的手，就像正在飞翔。

Hal在驾驶一架F22。手掌触过飞机操纵杆，他无需过度用力，轻轻一推——就像此刻他在用掌心抵住对方的手掌，和Bruce Wayne十指相对，肌肤相触之处轻若游丝，并在Hal的引导下转移阵地，惊喜地在对方的皮肤上引发一小串电流——那一刻起飞机开始了它的真正使命，充满激情地搏击天空。

空气气流滑过机身——Hal的手抚遍全身，好似无处不在的气流，将他周身包围，而一番摸索就像空气粒子的摩擦和撞击，他浑身毛孔竖起，在气流的冲击中抖动和战栗。

Bruce微微张开嘴。他最初仅是随口一说大腿舞，本意是随便来两下，做个样子，让Hal吃个小亏就好。哪知道绿灯侠迎难而上地制订了一套针对他的个人策略。他见过无数次含义不同的双人舞，却没有一次让他如此地难受。  
骗人是件很简单的事，躺在那里叫个好，手假装自控不得，着迷地放在对方身上，说几句应景的赞美——讨个吻。  
但是穿着牛仔裤扭动的Hal对Bruce而言就像是一场巨大而私人的呼吸灾难。  
他太较真，把自己全豁出去了。灯侠久经训练的身体充满力量感，而他的动作毫无章法，充满了新人的生涩本能，却惊人地自学成才。  
他在表演成为自己。  
太糟心。他甚至不能再假装无动于衷。因为Bruce想去碰一碰他的胳膊和不停点火的臀部。他甚至在脑子里闹腾出来一只绿色的小人，叉着腰吐着舌头嘲笑他：全联盟里你最关注我。你就是这样关注我的？

呼吸成了负担，眨眼就像一种浪费。Hal Jordan卓绝的天赋让蝙蝠侠在椅子里动了动，无比后悔来到海滨城逗弄Hal，事情在这位先生的催动下完全走了样。  
他该闷闷不乐地放着Hal去吻某个明艳动人的女性，去开怀畅饮，在和伙伴的闲谈中忘记了今晚自己制造的插曲，而自己也该走回哥谭顺便清清神志，打定主意再也不来这个快乐到有毒的城市。而Hal拦住了他，分享了自己的幸运，Bruce热切地接受了那部分好心，毫无反抗。

Jordan毁了他的一切，因为他在“成为Hal”这轮舞蹈中也较真了。

他比他见过的任何人物都要有意思，他竭尽所能卖力地取悦着自己，Bruce被那种热情和真挚打动地想要回应。他好奇地想要伸手去触到这个人物，告诉他别跳了，让我们重新认识一下。或者深入交流一下？

但当他闭上眼睛时疯狂的一刻才真的开始，Jordan将全身的热情浇在了与世隔绝的闭眼动作里。  
那一刻Bruce知道，接下来的所有场景都将归他所有。闭眼——就像是将自己所有的顾虑和理智所见的部分噼里啪啦地烧断了线。他曾严格地约束自己，当对方不会发现他的眼神并且就是为他而动时，又要如何自缚？

他毫无顾忌、不怕泄密地试图将这个男人每一个动作收入眼底，每一次呼吸，每一次指尖的扫动，和在他身体上奇妙的化学反应。  
而他的手指……Bruce希望自己没有呻吟出声来。

空气的包裹无处不在，而Hal从Bruce的胸前移开身体，从肩部移至手臂，最终滑到手掌上，就像他在天空中赖以生存的飞机，他使他舒展，无惧，天空即极限。他做的够好吗。

Bruce出乎意料地拍了拍Hal的屁股。Hal睁开眼，对上了那个复杂难解的眼神——只剩催促。Hal不由自主地笑出来，对方也由于那个微笑松动了戒备。

他的笑容变大，更大幅度地扭着，想象着飞行的无束和自由，他可以凭空造出一条小船，或者世上存在的东西，如果秘密身份允许，他甚至可以用戒指造出来一个Bruce Wayne，他会和那个绿色的小人热舞，那只小人会迎合——他和自己的想象力将做着出格的事情，让Bruce在旁边着急地无可奈何。这番热辣的场景反馈在他的舞姿中成了迷药，他和自己的身体折腾着，背靠着对方，顺着Bruce的胳膊滑下来，摇动着——美杜莎应该感到羞赧。

他可以使用战斗机在空中做出高难度的表演，所以当他用臀部的抖动模拟那些花哨的动作时，同伴们疯狂地吹着口哨替他的想象力叫好。Hal将手反勾在舞伴的肩上，见多识广的Wayne把手放到了Hal的胯骨处，随着他的动作起伏，看起来乐在其中。

“玩得开心，嗯？”Bruce的手猝不及防地向下滑了一点，差点让Hal尖叫出来。

“根本不。”Hal转身，手来到了Bruce胸前胡乱地摸索着，让人惊讶地，他的手真的很喜欢碰到Bruce，“毕竟我真的厚不下脸皮模仿交配动作。而牛仔裤对于跳舞而言紧到爆炸。”

看起来被Hal的直接措辞震惊到了，对方笑出了声：“告诉你要换一件衣服的。”

“我怎么会以为你真的那么贴心，你看起来明明刻薄的要命。在那个时刻，我以为你在建议我换上屁股上带着毛绒球的短裤。太惊悚了。”

Hal动了动。  
“为了弥补你，我可以边弹空气吉他边蹭弄着你。你喜欢背式的吗，假装那有一只兔子尾巴，我的手若有若无地游离在你的关键部位，或者腿也可以，再近一点怎么样，”Hal淘气地抬起腿磨蹭着，“小Bruce需要点音乐和关注吗。”

“不，我想一次臀部战斗机表演已经够震撼人心了。我不希望小Bruce玩出眼镜蛇机动*。这对周围的女性好像不太礼貌。一般大腿舞只会炫耀身体，而你在炫耀成为Hal Jordan是件多么棒的事，这太出格了。”

“被你看出来了，”Hal愉快地说，“难道成为我不够棒么？”

Bruce Wayne一生中有过很多次奇妙时刻，他懂得如何坠入爱河，却鲜少体验情不自禁。他不太能分辨出这种突然出现的，混合在“抹掉他自鸣得意的笑”、“用上你的嘴巴”之间的想法是什么。他仅希望Hal玩的开心，只是没有想到自己会在他身边，什么都不做就能找到乐趣。几乎舒适地。

这应该能解释为什么Bruce看向Hal的眼神温暖又包容：“超过你想像的棒。”

Hal颇有难度地攥了一把Bruce的屁股表达赞美，却叹息着嫉妒起那只凳子。他志得意满地验收效果，紧盯住对方，游离于他的下巴。四周声色柔和，在浪漫气氛场合排名里，此刻大概占据头筹，如此完美，适合给出一个吻。

他用自我——飞翔和飞机，剥离了这个人坚硬的寒冰外壳。现在，那双眼睛温暖湿润地就像一汪温泉。欲望已然没过头顶，Bruce温柔而毫无反抗地全身心地躺在Hal Jordan制造的温柔梦境里，享受着Hal提供的所有。

他看起来就像天然地适合存在于自己的世界里，完美地适配着，在他的享受和接受里，Hal错觉自己活在毛绒绒的软毯世界。他被对方散发出来全身心地信任和柔软所俘获。那个人看起来那么美，就像是把世界上所有的矛盾和勇气汇合在一起一般美味。Hal无法拒绝。

Wayne不再胸有成竹地笑，他盯着Hal，就像那是一团复杂的谜，这个谜自己抖落伪装，在一场舞里倾露了热情和谜底。他注视着Hal，夹带着火焰和热情，像是第一次真正地看到他，困惑又满足。Hal对自己接下来的举动是否会被欢迎抱有一丝丝恐惧，他不再确信，犹豫地抚上对方的后颈。

他没想过这个。  
所有的行为和选择，导致他再一次坐在Bruce的腿上，盯着对方的眼睛。就像眼神能吐出一百句话，每一句随着Hal的呼吸，繁星般的思绪坠落无数颗。最终只下那颗最闪亮的招摇在Hal的脑海。他们的呼吸一样深重，没有安排，没有操纵，没有步步沉沦和炙热的爱意，甚至朦胧好感这个阶段都没有。

Hal知道自己沦陷地不似以往，Bruce在电光火石之间看到了Hal，而Hal被他眼神里夹杂的应允和邀请，期待与自制俘获，这个人对人群意兴阑珊，对比赛不置可否，能得到他想要的一切却不做停留，而此刻却温吞地在Hal的世界里舒展着。他被一个念头击中。

如果我能拥有你，Hal Jordan颤抖地想着，着迷地抚着那颈部一小片疯狂柔软的地方，留下你——老天，他真的不该这么想——Bruce Wayne,如果我能拥有你一次。

渴望使他的胸腔好似气球般鼓起，他被内在的火焰腾烤着：占有。占有。让他接受和享受。哦，你的抚摸你的亲吻。我曾有十种手段表达欲望和柔情，和你目光相遇的那刻，十种手段分裂成百种。而我在角落里因为自疑而犹豫——如果面前那个人是你，会不会一万种都不够？

他将会亲手打破自己设定的只点火不灭火的原则，计算着何种亲吻角度最优，因为他的每一部分都看起来如此完美，唇瓣就像经受了良久的折磨，在等待采撷和露水滋润。他希望从那双复杂的眼睛里搜寻到自己想要找到的东西，而不是鲁莽行事。他渴望完整，他放弃了读懂那双眼睛转向鼻子，下巴，还有最中心他即将侵入的唇齿。他的脑袋被热情的火蒸腾地一片朦胧，又飞速旋转赞美着他新的仰慕，对方的下巴还有嘴唇的美丽，世上绝无仅有。

Hal转过身，手臂从后方环过来，搂住了Bruce的头部，扭动着感受着对方的胸膛贴在自己的后背上，而自己侧过头，闭着眼，向着对方的唇齿摸索过去。他能觉察自己的呼吸落在对方的脸颊上，他甚至可以咬住他，告诉他更深入一点。他拥有自己一晚的全部注意力，他终于滑落在他的怀里。

不会有人再拥有这种力与美。  
这个结论就像是Hal在琴键上一路狂奔地敲击出狂想曲全章，即将敲出最后一串音收场时，却发现最开始时有什么地方不和谐。

他的目光落在对方的下巴和唇齿，不安使Hal轻笑。再一瞥，这次的发现使他大惊失色地跳了起来。

无数次地，某人不肯展示眼睛时，Hal就只能百无聊赖地盯着对方的嘴巴和下巴，接受他的嘲讽。  
刻薄的下巴和嘴唇使Hal经受的折磨感受起来有一辈子那么长。

这不可能。世界上不可能有人有那样的下巴和嘴巴！但他盯了那么多次，接受了那么多顿痛骂和毒舌，完全能够肯定。 

懒洋洋地躺在那里接受他的“服务”和取悦，就是他妈见鬼的蝙蝠侠！  
他在为蝙蝠侠跳大腿舞！  
蝙蝠侠此刻已经脱离了滑入良夜似的温顺，挂回来那副调笑，想必是从骤变的表情中推断出Hal已经认出来他——毕竟突然发现调情和厮磨对象，是正义联盟盛名在外的友好顾问，这种表情在世界上一定独一无二。

世界上大概没有比这个更加尴尬的事了。他居然尝试着去吻那只资料采集狂蝙蝠。Hal尴尬透顶地想要为自己找点好解释。

——抱歉摸了你的屁股，伙计，老毛病。因为Brucie可真的比你辣多了。  
——嗨滚出我的地盘。为什么要跑到海滨城勾引我，就像你真的想要似的！  
——别拿你那段侦查手段来监视我。像你这样可怕的人就该被五花大绑捆住，扔在床上，哭泣起来都不会有人难过。  
在那么放纵的几秒幻想时间里，Hal沉痛地控诉着，把所有的问题都归结于Wayne。可是怎么都无法把躺在那里随心散漫待吻的形象和联盟一脸阴沉毫不让步的蝙蝠联系在一起。

而Bruce Wayne放松地靠在椅背上，丝毫不受影响，看起来无比享受。Hal的幻想和理智的间隔即将把他撕裂。

“别停下来，飞行员先生。”他伸手拉住Hal意图撤的更远的胳膊，懒洋洋地说，“你仍欠我一支舞。”

Hal却难得地害羞了。我是说，没羞没臊的在一个英俊地男人身上，微勃着蹭来蹭去，可能仅仅需要进行一番简单的自尊吞噬。但是知道这个面含掌控一切，了然微笑，还一刻不把眼神移开的人是神他妈的蝙蝠侠，这件事的诡异程度就成吨地上升了。

不，整件事情，变成了一个可怕又糟糕的玩笑。

这是怎么了。他是蝙蝠侠阻碍了他继续散发迷人的魅力了吗。让人头痛地没有。而是因为，正因为他是蝙蝠侠，所以刚才的那些东西要通通不计数了，那些贴心的小对话和调笑，还有他读懂了Hal的身体语言，那都像是蝙蝠侠侦探训练的一部分，不是默契或者心意相似的明晰。他躺在那里，带着天然的归属感只是因为他早已侵入Hal自以为隐秘的那一部分，并圈了块地宣告占有。  
这解释了一切，那个飞镖，上帝，Hal揉了揉自己的脸试图理出情绪，有谁能比得上蝙蝠侠。

他才摸清自己想要什么，就要看着它被拿走。

因为他是蝙蝠侠，用满身谎言换取情报，而蝙蝠是那么小气，他只能感受到蝙蝠精心算计好的，想要他感受到的东西。一股刺痛莫名其妙迎头扎过来。那蝙蝠侠现在得到了什么，Hal Jordan神奇的性向和癖好报告吗。他投入了热情一晚上，全部热情奔向的终点就是成为蝙蝠侠秘密档案里的数字信息？

他焦躁着，他有一堆蝙蝠侠不会欣赏的麻烦，他没有那个自信蝙蝠侠会自愿搅进那些他都不想去过问的烂摊子。

果然，他目睹了对方笑容消失，继而换上了犯了毕生的大错般地严肃表情，不知道在想些什么。  
又来了。Hal挫败地想着。  
那种排除一切外来物体的隔离感。Hal苦心融化的一切被这个人轻易地重新冰封。一切回到了原点，好似什么都未曾发生。

Hal几乎苦涩地想要笑出来。他把嘴巴凑到对方唇部附近轻微地试探着。

“Hal，你在干什么。”蝙蝠侠/神奇的布鲁斯•韦恩问出了声。

他停了下来。  
“错误的问题。问题应该是，Bruce,”Hal绝望地问，“你想要我干什么。”

回答他的是比拒绝更直接和心凉的沉默。

大腿舞结束。这位神秘的哥谭人从脚下捡起来一支飞镖，头也不回地向后扔，正中红心。该死，Hal在心里默默诅咒，就知道他放水了。

他是想干点什么，在那支舞之后。然而他死也无法向蝙蝠侠开这个口，至少现在不行。如果整件事情只是一个无关紧要的数据收集测试呢，他不确定自己的心脏现在负荷得了刺激或讥笑。  
接下来呢？

他低头，并没有从对方腿上起来。沉默几乎使他的心思紧成一团。他可以体察到对方的呼吸和兴奋，但更重的怀疑凝固了他的大脑，这大概只是个关于心理压制和拿他的规则来制约他的玩笑，而自己投入过头。

因为蝙蝠侠沉默地否认了一切。

Hal失望了。是的，无所不能的蝙蝠侠是需要从他这里得到什么。但答案是，他的劫掠者要找的东西已经得到了，他根本不需要Hal的同意。  
Hal甚至还附赠了他从来没有索要的东西，他的心脏所在之地现在只剩下一片空洞。是时候离开了。

在看似无尽的沉默尽头，蝙蝠侠终于拉住了他，手指还不安分地在Hal掌心划着什么。Hal看着他不加掩饰的举动，打了一个激灵。

“我发誓刚才那些没有一件事是在我计划之内。我不习惯那么短时间就下结论，然而看起来如果我不开口就会有大麻烦了。”蝙蝠侠终于开口，“所以，想去别的什么地方吗。”

“你还没收割你该得的那个吻呢。”他缩在对方的大腿上可怜巴巴地询问着。Hal不知道为什么这句话代表了什么，可能什么都不能代表，然而这句疑似鼓励和妥协的邀请，足以让他的勇气重新流回体内，并凑出多于一个字的句子，“而且你不总是对好事感到烦心吗。”

“那的确能解释为什么我现在头疼的厉害。”蝙蝠侠经典的哼从Bruce Wayne的嘴巴里冒出来，顿时使Hal冷汗直流。他永远习惯不了这个，蝙蝠侠顶着那张毫无威胁的脸做出任何一种蝙蝠表情。  
旁边的姑娘们看起来都被这场大腿舞刺激的兴趣乏乏，识难而退了。

Hal 的耐心已经在那场羞耻又火辣地热舞中迅速地流失殆尽，他想拒绝他，说自己才不想跟一只吓人的蝙蝠去任何地方。他站了起来，他也不能回到同来伙伴的一方，这群没有道德感的兄弟正试图把Hal Jordan的舞姿刻录到脑海里，嘲笑他一生一世。

他们正朝着彼此大笑，而Bruce Wayne已经从容不迫地站起来整了整那件看起来疯狂地有型的大衣：“想去别的什么地方吗？”

他再次问了一遍。

Hal视线下移，哦自己技术太好，某人可真是有个爽朗的良夜。

“听起来你很想去。”Hal进入了他的舒适区域，摆出那副熟悉的人生赢家的调情姿势，“答应我小狐狸*借我飞几天，我就同意。”

“待协商。一夜还剩下很长时间。也许，我有别的更诱人的条件开给你。”

Hal不该被蝙蝠侠意有所指刺激的性奋起来。

“尽情地勾引我吧，Spooky，但我不会动摇的。”Hal严肃地摇了摇手指，和某位哥谭访客一前一后走出了酒吧。

注释：  
眼镜蛇机动：就是直立状态的小Bruce咳咳……  
小狐狸：正义联盟电影里蝙蝠的飞行座驾代号Flying Fox.即果蝠。彩蛋里的“果蝠”也是指蝙蝠机。

事后彩蛋一

“说真的，你根本就是故意放水的。你知道我正直的荣誉感会拒绝一切作弊，我会主动给你跳舞。”Hal把自己裹在灰色的床单里，打了一个喷嚏，力气乏乏地叉起来一片培根。

他消耗了大量体力，需要补充能量。而在一旁就坐的Bruce对这种垃圾食品不屑一顾，挑剔地喝了口Hal提供的咖啡，难过地皱起眉头。

“你早就看上我了，所以才会来海滨城，还去了我所在的酒吧。”

“你还用行动暗示我们要玩飞镖，假装他们和你每天玩的那些蝙蝠小玩具一点都不一样。你甚至放纵我不知死活地和一个飞镖大师比赛。”

早上的灯侠异常地聒噪 ，蝙蝠侠又累又困地在Hal的柔软睡袍里安顿下来，一句都不想反驳他。

“我被一只心机怪占了便宜。天呐我好苦！”绿灯侠戏剧化地捂住了胸口，斜着眼评估着蝙蝠侠的反应，念出了台词，“谁料想往日的英勇，竟化作今朝的尘土！”*

问题是，即使和Hal Jordan相关的一切都显得莫名其妙，蝙蝠侠总知道Hal Jordan想干什么 

“不要再吼着试图让我愧疚了。需要我提醒一下你吗，昨天晚上是你自己放弃果蝠，恳求了别的什么。”Brucie Baby带着蝙蝠侠的声线毫不留情地揭穿了他。

这不公平，Hal扁扁嘴，经过了昨天一晚的酣战，抬起杠来，对方怎么能一点点减弱气质都没有。

“在床上声嘶力竭时喊的话怎么能算。”Hal已经过了害羞阶段，开始不懈地讨价还价。“再给我一个改变你心意的机会。”

蝙蝠侠看起来还真的犹豫了。

Hal乘胜追击地敞开床单，用脚亲昵地勾上了对方的腿：“来嘛Spooky, 为我在海滨城再浪费一个白天如何？”

注释：  
“天呐我好苦……”这段出自莎士比亚，有改动。

私人地说，我爱死了Hal疲倦又不着片缕地披着床单，而Bruce衣冠整齐地坐在那里分享早餐的景色（假装它存在。）  
随时可以方便来一发，可爱疯(๑><๑）

恶趣味彩蛋二

“来吧，”Hal举着戒指眼神发亮，“让我们再现定情的一舞。”

Bruce刚从夜巡回来，头痛地看着刚刚从外星回来的男朋友在自己的卧室里做着大死。他把自己变成了一只充满绿色光芒的小仙子。

“你的私人景色。我一直在遗憾如果当天我们直接搞了一个私人房间，会发生什么。”Hal满面笑容，“我们会根本离不开那个房间吗Bruce?”

"别，Hal。"蝙蝠侠头疼地想着当日的情景，依旧牙酸于Hal的公寓咖啡。

“来吧，这次我连衣服也换了。”Hal抓住绿色的仙女棒，磨磨蹭蹭地扯着T恤，“瞧我连道具都准备好了。”

他伸出戒指，下一秒给蝙蝠侠也变出来一件小仙子套装。  
可能是效果并不太理想。

“听夜翼说，你有一件小仙子套装。但绿色可能在你身上更好看些。”Hal打量了一会,试图不去评价，“现在，我们可以一起古怪了。”

蝙蝠侠试图甩掉那件衣服，然而那些想象力的产物仅是依附着他，就像那是第二层皮肤一样：“Hal，迪克说什么你都信吗。两只互蹭的小仙子？真的,你在外星里见到了什么才会觉得两只小仙子拎着魔法棒互相比划算是好气氛的前戏。”

“我大概在外星呆了三个月，见到一堆凶神恶煞的丑八怪心灵很受伤，又几个月碰不到你，每天用绿灯变出来一只蝙蝠，可没有一个像你。天呐，瞧我说出来什么胡话。”Hal心累地撤掉了绿灯效果。

他们从闪闪发光的小仙子沦为一对衣着简单的人类。

Bruce沉默了一会，告诉对方：“小仙子也好其他也好，你不需要成为任何人。你能过来吗，这样远距离地说话真的很奇怪。”

“需要我跳过去吗。”Hal沮丧地说。

我以为你那天就该明白，当我看到你，不管你在做什么，不管你身着制服或任何怀旧的衣衫或者是缀着毛球的兔尾巴套装。当你出现，带着闪闪发光的勇气和决心，我能看得到的只是你。

蝙蝠侠没有说出来。他只是张开手臂希望对方明白：“别再折磨我了，我可没有一整夜可以等。”

简约款彩蛋三

“你知道跳大腿舞时我想的是驾驶飞机。”Hal假装蝙蝠洞里的景色有蓝天白云，他的资料狂魔阅读文件的时间已经超过了一个小时，而他毫不客气地用戒指变出一个穿着浴袍，对裸露面积毫不在乎的Brucie在一旁照顾着自己。

等索吻的声音发出第三次时蝙蝠侠终于抬了头看着两个人胡闹。  
“知道。我也记得你向我开出的条件是驾驶蝙蝠机。”

“这该成为某种暗示吗。你好坏啊Bruce，现在你正在把这项正常的爱好变得如此色情。”Hal假装吃惊，贴心的绿色Brucie在对话间消失。

“所以，想出去飞一圈吗。”蝙蝠放下了某种材料的分析报告询问。

“喔，坠机那么多。”绿灯侠别有用意地露出来一个巨大的笑容。


End file.
